Eternidad
by Sessha Jazmin
Summary: Desde ojos distintos y perspectivas diferentes, algo en común. Colección de historias cortas con un hilo conector, la atrayente e inquietante eternidad Cap. I Helena.


_Hellsing_ es obra de Kôta Hirano. Tan solo la trama de esta colección de viñetas, me pertenece

«_Escribir para mí es perdurar en el tiempo, trascender a partir de las letras.»_

Mario Halley Mora_, __escritor, dramaturgo y periodista paraguayo_

ETERNIDAD

AUTORA: SESSHA JAZMIN

Advertencias: vagas referencian a los personajes de _Dracula_ y fic anacrónico.

CAPÍTULO I

ETERNIDAD Y HOJAS DE PAPEL.

Todas las niñas de su edad eran curiosas, y Helena no era distinta, y, por supuesto que en algunas ocasiones le traía problemas. Pero el tiempo fue menguando su curiosidad, mas no la hizo desaparecer por completo.

Su edad, trece, su amor, los libros. Resultaba un poco extraño que una chica fuera tan apegada a los libros en una sociedad victoriana y conservadora como era esa; pero Helena y sus amigas Elizabetha y Lucy eran tan curiosas, y tan versadas que les hacían competencia a muchos aristócratas de su ciudad. Eran unas niñas felices que ansiaban tocar el cielo con las manos.

Pasaba noches y noches desvelándose, leyendo o escribiendo, el libro más nuevo «_Dracula» —__el fenómeno del momento__—_, yacía abierto justo al lado del diario íntimo en donde Helena escribía sus penas, que no eran tantas y alegrías que si eran muchas.

Le fascinaban la leyenda de los vampiros, seres que arrebataban la savia vital de sus víctimas con sus afilados colmillos y castigados a vagar eternamente por la tierra como Caín al ser castigado por dios. Pero nunca se puso a reflexionar sobre ellos de manera profunda, ni plantearse la eternidad de manera seria, se limitaba a pensar en la eternidad como un premio que un Dios invisible les daba a los mortales luego de la muerte.

Pero esos eran los temas de los domingos en le templo.

.

.

.

.

Jamás había pensado, que salir de noche le produciría tanto miedo. Cuando eran más niñas, ella, y sus amigas, salían al patio de la mansión o incluso pasaban por la pequeña capilla disfrutando de la frescura de la noche, hasta que su madre, con rostro severa, y enfundada en un chal, las llamaba de nuevo a sus cuartos.

Pero, esta noche tenía un aura distinta, Helena casi podía sentir en la piel el miedo materializándose en sudor frio. Y, mientras apresuraba sus pasos con la esperanza de acortar distancias entre ella y su hogar, una sombra oscura se interpuso en su camino.

Los ojos carmesíes centellearon en medio de un rostro difuso, Helena quedó congelada, su instinto le pedía a gritos silenciosos que se echara a correr, pero sus piernas conspiraban en su contra.

—Lo siento —la voz de la sombra se hizo escuchar profunda y susurrante—, hoy día es poco menos que imposible conseguir sangre fresca —avanzó unos pasos y Helena retrocedió otros tantos—, eso me obliga a dejar el romanticismos atrás. Es una pena que en esta noche te hayas topado conmigo.

La tomó con brusquedad, Helena siquiera intentó gritar, sabía que sería en balde, pero su mente voló por unos instantes hacia el libro que yacía al lado de su diario. Moriría. Ella jamás sabría cómo terminaría aquel atrapante relato, sintió el fétido aliento de la sombra quien echaba su cuello hacia atrás y el olor de su propia sangre en medio del dolor del par de colmillos que atravesaron su piel.

La dejó casi agonizante y con la mirada ámbar perdida en la luna, cuando iba a alejarse sintió algo que había creído enterrado hace tiempo: pena. Pena por una mortal. La tomó en brazos y se perdió con ella en la noche.

Cuando Helena despertó, albergó el infantil anhelo que todo aquello no haya pasado de un simple sueño producto de su imaginación exacerbada por el libro de Stoker, pero la realidad era distinta y ella se dio cuenta por el lecho que no era suyo y por la habitación fría que no se parecía en nada a su querido cuarto y biblioteca.

Una nota escrita con letra prodigiosa le explicó escuetamente lo que ella temía.

Había dejado de ser humana, era hija de la noche. Estaba sola.

.

.

.

.

Le tomó mucho tiempo asimilar su condición de «_no-muerta_»; el mero hecho de pensar que todo lo que Stoker había escrito era real le hacía estremecer «_¿debía beber sangre para sobrevivir_?» No, definitivamente no cabía en su cabeza, del mismo modo que no cabía en ella la posibilidad de volver a ver el sol o disfrutar de la vida con sus amigas «¿_vida_?» Hasta le dio un extraño ataque de hilaridad al pensar en ello, ya no estaba viva, tampoco muerta, transitaría sempiternamente en el espacio en medio de esos dos estados.

Comprendió las palabras de la sombra, ya no eran momentos de romanticismos, y desde el primer sorbo de sangre humana, no pudo parar. Era la única manera de mantener su frágil equilibrio de «_duermevela_»

Fue silenciosa testigo del llanto de su madre y la angustia de su padre desde su desaparición, de cómo oraban al cielo para que volviese, ella, sin embargo ya no tenía dios, nada se podía hacer, vio a sus amigas rehacer sus vidas, casarse, y formar su propia familia… los veía como una sombra.

_Y el tiempo pasó…_

Helena siguió intacta al paso del tiempo, era una mujer madura en el cuerpo de una niña, le costó trabajo pero entendió que jamás sería adulta en apariencia. Sus padres llevaban tiempo muertos, en el fondo ella hubiese querido acompañarlos, pero no, ellos irían al cielo que aquel dios sin rostro les había prometido, ella era una _no-muerta_, siquiera el diablo la querría.

Lo que el verdín del tiempo no pudo cubrir fue su amor por los libros, jamás dejó de querer comprender el mundo a través de ellos; veía el avance de los mortales a través de hojas amarillentas y de hojas relucientes y nuevas, la música de un anticuando fonógrafo era su fiel compañía.

Pudo comprender muchas cosas que si fuera mortal no alcanzaría a ver, el valor de la vida era una de ellas.

Afuera, los bombardeos eran constantes, un ministro decía a través de la radio «_No tengo más que ofreceros que sangre sudor y lágrimas»._

Había cosas que ella no lograba entender, y una de ellas era la guerra, le resultaba paradójico y grotesco ver cómo los humanos tenían el afán de matarse entre ellos, seguros que sus dioses y su patria los recompensarían. «_Nada más errado»,_-pensaba.

Su cuerpo seguía siendo el de una muchachita, más su mente era distinta «_como si viniese de veinte años de guerras_» le había dicho un mortal sorprendido por su elocuencia.

_No, venía de mucho más de 20 años, mucho más._

Aunque los humanos habían ido evolucionando después de la guerra, a Helena no le atraían para nada esos «_libros magnéticos_» sin duda admiraba que los mortales hayan buscado la forma de mejorar día tras día, pero ella, una fina criatura de más de un siglo, se negaba a creer que la misma magia de las desgastadas y sabias palabras de sus libros serían iguales en una computadora. No.

_Eternidad._

_Una palabra tan etérea y carente de significado muchas veces._

_Eternidad_.

Cada vez que ella leía un libro, pensaba que aquel mortal que lo escribió era eterno, no como ella ni tampoco gracias a dios alguno, sino por sus propias manos, ellas estamparon en letras su camino, y consiguieron traspasar la barrera de la vida y la muerte. Lograron dejar una huella, un indicio de su existencia «_vivir más allá de la muerte_».

«_Comprender la belleza de la vida a través del inexorable destino de morir_»

_Ella no estaba muerta._

_Tampoco viva._

_Pero, entendió lo bello de vivir._

_Aunque, a veces, _

_Anhelaba saber la belleza de morir._

.

.

.

.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡No me aguanté! Debía empezarlo ya.

Diferente a los fics de humor que escribí antes, esto más bien es «_drama_», una colección de relatos pequeños con un hilo conector: la eternidad.

Me pareció justo empezar con _Helena_, ella es sublime.

Sinceramente, la eternidad es un tema atrayente..

Editado el 24 de septiembre de 2013**: **LaLechugaLoca me ha ayudado a seguir el orden de las viñetas. ¡Gracias!


End file.
